Daredevils
by justanothermewlingquim
Summary: The girl stood, grabbing her leather jacket and sliding it over her arms and adjusted her ripped, skinny, black jeans before dusting the bits of sand off of them also. Without a word, she then started to walk away but just before she reached the edge she stopped as she heard him shout "What's your name?". "Thea". Eventually Klaus/OC yeah woo.
1. Prologue

_1992_

_A girl walked down the beach, her long, auburn hair flowing in the wind. Her green eyes, surrounded by naturally dark eyelashes and dark eyeliner evaluated the area as she picked up a medium size, flat rock, throwing it at the calm ocean. She sighed before sitting onto the sandy ground and messing with the laces on her black, leather boots. _

_No, she didn't notice the man watching her near a wall at the top of the beach, she was too absorbed in her anger for that and she didn't notice him walking towards her either. There was a cough behind her and she spun towards the man her eyes narrowed against her pale skin, "Yes?". He seemed amused, a smile fighting its way onto his face as he replied "This is private property, love". _

_The girl stood, grabbing her leather jacket and sliding it over her arms and adjusted her ripped, skinny, black jeans before dusting the bits of sand off of them also. Without a word, she then started to walk away but just before she reached the edge she stopped as she heard him shout "What's your name?". _

"_Thea"._


	2. Chapter 1

Chicago- 2011

Thea walked through the streets of Chicago carrying multiple shopping bags on one of her arms as she held a I phone 4s to her ear. Her long hair was wavy and fell to the bottom of her ribs, trailing after her as she spoke, "Yes I know that, that's why I left". She nodded as she listened to the persons reply "Well I don't care, the town can burn in hell" she snapped before sliding the phone into her black jeans pocket. When she looked up she stared into the un wanted face of Katherine Pierce.

"What do you want? Aren't you off terrorising you're precious Salvatore brothers?" Thea asked. Katherine shrugged "Thinks got a little hectic and I had to leave".

"So that means Klaus is currently out to get you once again, right? Well I don't know why you came to me, after all he's looking for me too. What do you think we will be? Running from Klaus buddies?" Thea scoffed. Katherine shook her head with a smirk "That's not why I'm here actually, I just thought because we are _friends _I would warn you that Klaus is back in town and guess where he is, go on you will love this".

"I don't know where?". Katherine's smirk seemed to widen "He's currently on his way to your favourite resident witch's bar, apparently they had some kind of past together and she's somebody he trusts". Thea suddenly appeared panicked and Katherine chuckled "Oh, wait did she not tell you that? I wonder why" she taunted before disappearing.

When Thea got to Gloria's she quickly sped in, grabbing Gloria before slamming her into the wall, her hand around her neck. "Thea, what the hell are you doing?" Gloria seethed, her eyes narrowed. She scoffed "This whole act, pretending to be somebody I could trust just so you could sell me out to Klaus? Really?". Gloria frowned as she used her magic to make Thea fall to the ground in pain "Yes I know Klaus and no I wasn't going to sell you out to him but trying to kill me? Did you forget the whole witch thing or are you just so confident in yourself, you're just plain stupid?".

As two more voices came into the bar Gloria's frown deepened and she let go of the hold that she had on Thea, "You've got to be kidding me" she spoke to Stefan and Klaus. Klaus grinned "So a hybrid walked into a bar, says-" he was cut off by Gloria "Stop, you may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny" she turned to Stefan "I remember you". Stefan nodded "Yeah, you're Gloria" she nodded "Shouldn't you be?". Again she nodded "Old and dead, if I die who's going to run this place huh?".

"Gloria's a very powerful witch" Klaus told Stefan. She shrugged "I can slow the ageing down some, herbs and spells but don't worry it will catch up to me someday". Klaus turned to Stefan "Stefan why don't you go and fix us up something from behind the bar". Gloria added "And be careful, there'll be a knocked out vampire down there, do me a favour and bring her up here" she chuckled. Klaus raised his eyebrows at the witch as Stefan nodded "Yeah sure".

Stefan walked to the bar and poured some drinks before turning to the female vampire on the floor, she was obviously waking up herself and he crouched moving some hair out of her face before tapping her cheek with the palm of his hand. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she caught his wrists as she breathed heavily. She sat up, looking around for an escape before trying to speed out of the bar, only to run into a chest. "Gloria, when you said you had a knocked out vampire behind the bar I wasn't expecting this" he chuckled before looking down at Thea "Hello love, it's nice to see you again, what's it been ten years?". Thea backed away slightly and glared as he gestured for her to take a seat at the table him and Gloria were sitting at, she took it. Stefan's voice suddenly shouted to Klaus as he walked towards him "What is this?" he asked holding a photo.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place" Klaus grinned. Stefan frowned looking at the photo again "But this is me, with you" he said before showing the old, black and white photo.

After Klaus and Stefan had left and Klaus had also compelled Thea to stay in Gloria's bar she groaned, turning to the witch "Seriously, I have to stay here, I'm hungry" she moaned. Gloria frowned at her "There is blood bags in the freezer, you know that". "Not that kind of hungry, I want a decent meal before I die" Thea chuckled at herself "You know a last supper? Don't I even deserve that?".

Gloria rolled her eyes as she carried on cleaning the tables.

When Klaus and Stefan returned Gloria passed them two beers, Thea already having her own. "Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked. Klaus shrugged "She'll be here, I can't just conjure her on demand" he then looked towards Stefan who was seemingly brooding "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground". "This is why you asked me to be your wingman because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?".

"Well that's certainly half of it" Klaus replied. Stefan frowned "What's the other half?". Klaus smiled as he poured more drinks "The other half Stefan is that you used to want to be my wingman". Thea groaned into the bar counter suddenly, speaking for the first time since Klaus and Stefan had returned "Why did you have to compel me to stay here?". Klaus looked at the girl "Couldn't have you running off again now could we?".

She frowned, looking up at him "I hate you" she whispered. He chuckled "Now that used to be a very different story didn't it?".

"So I'm confused, if we used to be such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick that sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter?" Stefan asked mockingly. Klaus simply answered "All good things must come to an end". Stefan nodded "You compelled me to forget". "It was time for me and Rebekah to move on" he told Stefan.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks. Unless you're running from someone" Stefan pointed out. "Story times over".

Stefan looked around before downing his drink "I need another drink" he paused "A real one" before walking away.

As Klaus poured himself another drink he turned to the red head beside him "So I never got the chance to ask you but how has vampire life been treating you? Well I'm guessing seeing as you are not dead". Thea chuckled dryly "I suppose it did". Klaus smirked "Then I guess you don't have a reason to be in such a petty mood". "No" Thea grinned before leaning towards Klaus "I don't have any reason". As Klaus went to kiss her she stabbed his hand with a wooden toothpick and pulled back "Other than the fact you had me chased and from this I have been very close to being killed, quite a few times actually".


End file.
